


the sweetest thing.

by bbypsycho



Category: One Direction
Genre: 17 year old louis, 23 years old harry, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Italian Louis, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Older Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Writer Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypsycho/pseuds/bbypsycho
Summary: Harry is a 23 year old writer from America who gets the opportunity to go to Italy for the summer and stay with a family, part of his college final. He goes to work with the man of the house, an author who is big in Italy. But instead gets swept away by his son, the 17 year old angel that’s always laying in the sun by the pool or at the piano, throwing out masterpieces like it’s nothing to him. Tanned skin and a pretty smile, the sweetest thing harrys ever laid eyes on.





	1. Chapter 1

Breifly inspired by ‘Call Me By Your Name’

Italian may be wrong, the dates and what was around in the 80s may be wrong. And obviously the real lives of Louis and Harry are changed ( their family and what not). Excuse the errors and please comment so I’ll have motivation to update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on how to jump into this story. Comment if you guys like a slow burn relationship or if you want me to start it right away!!

It’s the summer of 1983. Harry Edward Styles, 23, student at Washington state university, majoring in English literature. You could find him with his journal in hand, his bag heavy with books, writing or reading. That’s what he did, that’s all he was. It was his passion and in this time, not very popular. The fact that he didn’t want to be a lawyer or a doctor made people look down on him. His parents would say that he had his head in the clouds and they’d remind him how hard it was to make a living out of his, that all he’d end up being was an English teacher, in this town forever. He proved them wrong when he got accepted to go to Italy for the summer, he was so happy. Especially because he wasn’t going alone. His best mate, Liam, was also accepted. He was majoring in the same thing, they got along because they had the same passion. They were going to be staying with the family of Luca Tomlinson, an Italian author who wrote amazing books. He was a big deal in Italy, and known around the world by literature buffs. This was a big deal for harry, he would be staying in the mans house, which by what he knew, was huge and amazing. He didn’t know much honestly, they got on the place and would get picked up by a driver and that’s it. 

Harry was going for one reason only, to learn from a world renown author and get the experience, no fun, nothing but work. He didn’t think anything would get in the way of that. They landed in the beauty city of Verona, and though Liam was here for the same reasons, he couldn’t stop talking about how ‘hot the Italian babes would be’. Harry didn’t think of it, on this trip, they had to find sights, write about them, bring a buttload of research back to America with them and I huge essay at the end of the summer, this wasn’t a vacation. 

They found a driver with a paper of their names on it and set off to their home for three months. The air was hot but good, Washington got a lot of rain all yeah around and it was nice to be in a different climate. Not to mention driving through Verona was like how it was in the movies where it’s a manage and foreign music was playing. It was amazing. Soon they drove out of the city though and headed up a hill. 

“That is not where we are staying.” Liam said as if he was shocked, at the top of this street was a huge house, pure Italy. Old and colorful walls, big hide windows and doors, balconies, it was like royalty for Italy. It looked like a castle. 

“I think it is” he smiled and looked out the window as they pulled into the driveway of this home. 

“You have arrived” the driver said in a thick Italian accent. He couldn’t believe he was here, it was ashamed that he was exhausted from the flight and drowsy, he hoped he’d make a good impression, the jet lag was already kicking his butt. They got out and grabbed their bags, the front door opening and the man himself walked out along with a shirt but beautiful woman behind him, both smiling. 

“Americans! Welcome, welcome!” Luca suddenly yelled and immediate opened his arms to the boys. He’s noticed here, Italians were loud but welcoming. He loved it. After some hugs and some introductions, Harry began to feel good about this, less nervous. 

“Let’s get you help with your bags. Louis!” The woman said, also with a thick accent, Harry learned her name was Valentina. 

“oh Dios, Where is that boy?” She asked Luca but he waved her off. 

“Strong Americans, they don’t need any help. Come on, come inside” he said, letting them inside their home. The inside was beautiful and fully Italian like he thought, the windows and back doors were open because it was summer and the weather was beautiful. The living room was big and the artwork was so amazing, a grand piano on display as well. 

“Set your bags down, let’s show you the house” Valentina said, they all spoke very good English but the parents were born here, there’s accents were thick and it was obvious, he loved it though. They did just that, the kitchen was great, they had a housekeeper. Both Harry and Liam were blown away. They stepped outside, out the backdoor and the porch was big, leading down some steps and onto grass. 

He looked out and it was as if he saw an actual angel laying there on a towel beside the pool, a tanned body so smooth and curvy looking, so tan. Glistening like whoever it was just got out of the pool. He had shades on, laying on his stomach so Harry could see the dip of his lower back and then the roundness of his bum-

“Louis! Vieni qui. gli ospiti sono qui!” Valentina shouted to him, letting him know that their guests were here. Louis was his name. He was the son, the seventeen year old. Harry knew about him, he’s read about him. 

The boy sat up and pushed his shades to the top of his head, looking over and smiling, he grabbed his shirt from the grass and got up to walk over, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. 

“Hi” he spoke with a sweet smile and a surprisingly tame accent, not so thick like his parents. 

“Welcome to Italy”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work in progress, and comments really motivate me!! This isn’t gonna be exact to the book or movie, I like some concepts but don’t get mad if it’s not like Call me by your name at all. Hope you all enjoy!!!

Louis was excited for the new guests. Usually they went on vacation for the summer, and winter. All of his friends usually traveled as well. This summer they were staying home so he was scared he wouldn’t have anyone to hang out with, a couple people at most but when he heard that they’d actually be getting American guests, he’s been to America on trips when he was young, his dad would go to book signings and what not. But other than that he didn’t know anything about America, other then the whole English language but he had to study that, along with French, Italian being his first language obviously. His parents wanted him to gather all these skills so he’d have a successful life when he grew up, music, languages, and academics. Sports to, but he didn’t excel in that category. He broke his wrist last year, when he fell playing footie, and landed on it wrong. Anyways, he was excited. 

They were expected to come that day, it was a week into summer and it was hot, he had swam all morning and was laying on a towel, on the grass, in swim shorts. He had some black glasses on to block the sun rays, though he was laying on his stomach and his head was on his arms, nearly drooling because he was half way asleep. He heard his mom call his name and looked up, and around. Quite confused for a moment but he saw his parents and two, tall, clearly American men- boys. Whatever. Louis wasn’t really vocal about his sexual feelings or sexuality, it was the 80s after all. But he knew what he liked and see new guys who were attractive and strong and.... he stopped staring and got up, jogging over and yeah, they were much taller. 

“Hi, welcome to Italy” he said with a wide smile, reaching out to shake their hands, one had clean cut hair, very buff, tan, a perfect smile. One had unruly curls, the prettiest eyes, he was paler but he’d definitely get darker here in the hot sun. 

“cara, aiuta a mostrare loro le loro stanze e poi vieni a pranzo” his mother spoke to him, telling him to show them their rooms and then come down for lunch. He nodded but the two looked clueless. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms. And lunch is soon” louis smiled and nodded in a direction, waiting for them to follow him. 

“My name is Louis, yours?” He asked, looking back at them.

“I’m Liam, this is Harry. You have a nice house, please tell me that we’re allowed to use that pool” the taller, sleeker looking one said, making Louis smile and nod. 

“Of course, the house is yours too for the summer. There’s a lake close by, a tennis court. I can show you around the town too, if you’d like. All the great restaurants and all that” he smiled a bit as he walked up the stairs to the hallway.

“Yeah, That’d be great.” Harry said, the curly haired one. He had a deep voice, gravelly.

Louis walked down the hallway, there were a couple rooms. Honestly he knew they were older then him, mid twenties maybe and he was only seventeen, he knew they were here for work as well, not just for fun but he hoped he could hang out with them, he didn’t really have anyone else. 

“There’s a bedroom here, and a bathroom across the hall. And then there’s a bedroom at the end of the hall by mine, connected by a bathroom. So you guys can choose” he shrugged a bit, watching Liam and Harry look at each other and shrug. 

“I’ll take this one. H, you can take the one down there if you want” Liam said and Harry just nodded, smiling over at Louis. He had a dimply smile, he seemed to be he more shy one. Maybe not shy, but like he didn’t want to make friends. Louis walked down and opened the door to Harry’s room, letting him walk in to put his bags down. 

“The bathroom is here.... my room is through that door. Also our balconies connect so, we’re basically roommates” he laughed, it kind of went Unnoticed because harry was busy opening up his suitcase. Louis nodded and bit his lip a bit.

“Okay, we’ll lunch is soon. If you need anything... just ask” he shrugged and turned to walk out, grabbing the handle to shut the door. 

Okay so maybe they weren’t looking to make friends, he jogged downstairs and outside to where his stuff was, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his things so he could go inside and help set lunch up. His parents were already at the table, cigarettes in their hand and wine in front of them, speaking in Italian about something, something that had to do with the shop. They owned a book shop in town, it wasn’t doing well. Physical books were out of style basically so they had been arguing. His dad wanted to shut it down but his mom loved it. 

“Hi” he heard and looked up, Liam and Gary walking in. His parents stopped arguing and smiled, they were excited to have the guests here too honestly. 

“Sit, sit. I’m sure lunch will be ready soon. Are you happy with your rooms?” His mom asked and Louis knew they should be. He imagined this was basically like a hotel to them. 

“Of course, everything is already so much better then home.” Harry said with a smile. He speaks, louis thought. He didn’t talk much to him, when they were in the room. 

“Lou can show you around the property too. And the city, it’s easy to get lost and not a lot of people speak English so at first, you’ll want to have a tour guide” she smiled at them and at Louis. He didn’t mind, I’d give him something to do and maybe he’d get to know them more. Maybe it was stupid because he didn’t know anything about him but, he’d like to know Harry. Liam too but, his mind was fixated on the curly haired guy.


End file.
